Delivery!
'''Delivery! '''is a 1998 video game developed and published by Chatterbox Games. It was released for PlayStation 1, Nintendo 64 and Game Boy Color systems on November 28, 1998. It was eventually ported to the Sega Dreamcast on September 9, 1999, and to Microsoft Windows on March 27, 2001. The game was popular enough to spawn a television series that aired on Kids’ WB from 1999 to 2002. Synopsis You work at your town's local pizza parlor, and you must go through 8 worlds (4 on the GBC version) to deliver pizza. It may sound simple, but in every level, unwanted people will get attracted to the scent of pizza, and as you progress further into the game, the amount of people increase, thus increasing the difficulty. Gameplay PS1, N64, Dreamcast and PC versions The player travels through an expansive 3D layout to deliver the pizza to customers, but it is easy to get lost due to the size of the areas, and people will eventually smell your pizza and rush to get some. When you deliver the pizza successfully, you will get paid based on how long the delivery took and how much of the pizza is left. (Ex: A full pizza is $14, but 1 slice is only $2.) The amount of money you get in a day increases your position. Not only is time and the pizza important, but so is getting the right customer and order. The more worlds you unlock, the more complicated orders get (e.g. in Office Building, customers will demand a thin-crust mushroom pizza with no cheese, pineapple pizza with sausages smoked at 350 degrees, anchovy and spinach pizza, etc). However, not all customers are legitimate. On some occasions, you may get robbed or handed counterfeit money. The fortunate part, though, is that the player can go to a shop located in every world and purchase handy items, including delivery cars, pizza bags, flashlights/lanterns, umbrellas, and even wooden canoes. GBC version The gameplay is essentially the same as the PS1, N64, DC and PC versions, but the game is 2D. Also, there are only 4 worlds due to hardware limitations. Worlds #The City #The Park #School Zone #Industrial #Office Building (Not on GBC) #The Sewers (Not on GBC) #Countryside (Not on GBC) #Forest (Not on GBC) Beta Content *Very early in development, there were meant to be a large variety of drivable vehicles available for the player to navigate through the game's world, but they were scrapped in order to increase the difficulty of the game. There are still some handling lines (including those for pickup trucks, 4-door sedans, ATVs, School Buses, etc.) that are located deep within the files. **The only functional vehicles in the final version of the game are bicycles, mopeds and a pizza delivery car. As convenient as they are, the first two actually make matters worse for the player since riding them will make the pizza colder. ***Pizza delivery cars are a much safer option since you can turn on the heater or simply turn off the AC and keep pizzas warm, not to mention you can get to houses quicker, and although crowds will still chase after you, you can shake them off if they get ahold of your car (though, the more people there are, the harder it is to get them off). Unfortunately, they are expensive to purchase, they get damaged easily, and they depend on gasoline, which requires coughing out any of your hard-earned money; not to mention that once you try putting in gas, you have a high chance of someone stealing your car, with your orders inside (unless you've purchased a pizza bag). The cars are also harder to use in the later worlds of the game. ****But the worst part is that if you hit a pedestrian with your car, even on accident, cops will instantly spawn out of thin air and try to arrest you. If they grab ahold of you or taze you, you will automatically fail any level you're on. *There are plenty of unused game over texts, such as "DARN IT!", "YOU'RE A LOSER!", "FAILURE!", "TOO BAD!" and "TOUGH LUCK, KID!". *The time in the game was going to be much more complicated. If the player took too long to complete a level and if the in-game clock were to reach 11pm or later, the player would have to break into the houses of customers if they would want to continue delivering pizzas. If they were to get caught by the owner, they would have to outrun the police and check to see if another customer was available. *There were meant to be three other worlds in the game, with those being "The Ghetto", "Snowy Mountains" and "Haunted Village". Most of the worlds' levels are located deep within the files. *During development, Luis would immediately drown if he were to go into a body of water. In the final version, Luis can swim perfectly fine, although this is never a good option for quick travel as the player's orders will always get soaked. *Luis originally didn't have a name and could be manually named by the player. Trivia *This is the first video game by Chatterbox Games. *In one level in Countryside, there is a billboard that reads "See you in Lakeside!". This is a reference to Chatterbox's next game. In the Game Boy Color version, this billboard appears in one of School Zone's levels instead. Category:Delivery! Category:Video games Category:Video games published by Chatterbox Games Category:1998 video games Category:PlayStation 1 video games Category:Nintendo 64 video games Category:Game Boy Color video games Category:Dreamcast video games Category:Insecurity and TGB1's pages Category:PC games